


Messenger of Freedom

by toeto



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Series, Sans Doesn't Remember Resets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toeto/pseuds/toeto
Summary: *However...*There is a prophecy.*The Angel...*The One Who Has Seen The Surface...*They will return.*And the Underground will go empty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *The SOUL in many human religions, is the incorporeal and immortal essence of Man.  
> *Only Man have immortal SOULS, that each hold their own yearning to persist after death.

Sans grimaced at the faded lettering, and shoved the little notepad back into his pocket. It was worn, abused and stained a murky yellow. If Papyrus had seen the condition of such a relic, he'd ask Sans to discard it. 

Nothing out of malice, of course. But Papyrus would've been too small to remember whom it once belonged to. 

Not like it mattered though. 

" hm... " Maybe he _should_ have Papyrus discover the old thing. Liberate him of the past, or something along those lines.

The skeleton shook his head though, and propped his elbows upon his sentry post.

He noticed the winds changing. It was a bit chillier than usual, and that was odd to him. Nothing in Snowdin really changed - the Underground - never changed. Even the slightest bit of pickup like this, felt like an omen. 

Another human was on their way. Or maybe they were already here... 

Sans peered into the direction of the Ruins. The large door, with it's intricate patterns and seals of royalty - only brought forth humans. The Caretaker would cease them only for so long, until letting them go. Then, these humans would face hardships and tried to survive kindness, or compassion. 

The world on the surface must've been cruel to them. They trusted no one, and yet - still wanted to go back there.

But, all children faced the same fate when challenging the Monster King, or maybe even Undyne would get to them first. It was a shame too. If they had realized sooner that the folks around here would've accepted them just as they are, then maybe they would've been spared.

His smile was kind of crooked, as he shrugged, no longer bothering with the memories of those children. It was a long time ago anyway. 

He sighed quietly, and then thought, ' _now's a good time to practice some knock-knock jokes._ '

There was only one way to protect himself and Papyrus. 

It was really starting to feel like deja vu though.

**Author's Note:**

> title is still a wip.  
> welcome to my first fanfiction regardless! hope you liked the prologue ;w;/


End file.
